legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Vogel
Ernst Vogel was the secondary antagonist who appeared In Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. He helped Walter Donovan and Elsa Schneider to recover the Holy Grail before Indiana Jones and his father. During the expedition to the Grail temple, Vogel captured Henry Jones Sr. and fought Indy on a moving tank. Henry managed to escape with some help from Indy who repeatedly hammered Vogel's face into the tank's turret and jumped off the tank just as it was about to fall down a cliff. Vogel was killed when the tank hit the ground with him still in it. In LEGO® Indiana Jones In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Vogel first appears when he threatens a gun at Elsa Schneider (Who was actually working with him) to get Henry Jones' diary. He later appeared in the zeppelin that Indy was on. After a brief fight, Vogel was punched through the Window of the zeppelin by Indy and fell down on some briefcases. He made his last appearance when he drove a tank and tried to shoot Indy with a Bazooka. Indy manages to get on Vogel's tank and gets into a fight with him on its turret. After another fight, Indy punches Vogel back down in the tank and jumps off the tank before it falls off a cliff. Just like in the movie, Vogel is killed when the tank hits the ground. He never captures Henry Jones Sr. in this game as he fell asleep before he met Vogel in the desert. After completing Trouble in the Sky, Vogel can be bought as a playable character for 50,000 studs. Boss Fight (Trouble In the Sky) When you start the fight, you can see Vogel's six hearts on the screen. No, you can't. The only thing you can see to distinguish him is that he's wearing black. He and his pals will chase you some. Just run over and sock him twice. He'll flip some switch, and ''now ''you can see his hearts. He'll throw bottles and chairs at you, all you have to do is the same thing. Grab the bottles on the nearby tables, and wait till the blue or green pointer is on him, then hit z. He'll jump around, occasionally, and his cronies are chucking bombs at you, so not all of the bottles will hit. After you've nailed him four times, he'll come down, to punch and throw. You can still throw things at him, but the easier way is to thump him twice. Powers: Throwing Hearts: Technically six, I say eight Interesting Fact: After you hit him the six times, he'll stand there, dazed. You're supposed to push him out a window, but you can punch him out too. You can actually whack him an unlimited amount of times. In LEGO® Indiana Jones 2 in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues he only appears in one mission Cannon Canyon as a boss to Defeat him you have to bump into him 5 times. Indiana then severely damages Vogel's tank, by using a small mine-dropping jeep. Indiana then rescues Henry from the tank, shortly before the tank loses control, and flies off a cliff, taking Vogel with it. *Vogel was one of the three enemy Colonels faced by Indy. The other two Colonels were Colonel Dietrich and Antonin Dovchenko. *In the DS version, Henry Jones Sr., Indy, Sallah, and Kazim jump on the tank to battle Vogel. Related Articles *Vogel (Tank) *Trouble in the Sky *Desert Ambush Vogel, Ernst Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Game characters Category:Henchman